


We're Not Buying a Dog

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jealous Izaya is best Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Is it really okay to be jealous of a dog?





	

There are a lot of things about them that are complete opposites.

For example; Shizuo likes sweet things, Izaya didn’t. Shizuo didn’t like himself, Izaya loved himself. Shizuo liked animals, Izaya liked humans.

It was supposed to be their time together, no one else, yet for some reason, some stray mutt has been following them around the past half hour. More specifically, it’s been following Shizuo around.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya says, laying on the irritation thick in his voice. “Must we have a third wheel on this date?”

“What?” Was Shizuo’s intellectual response.

Izaya forcefully motions towards Shizuo’s little shadow behind him. The protozoan blinks as though just noticing the mangy animal now.

“But he’s cute,” he says, stopping and turning around to crouch in front of the dog. Its tail wags excitedly back and forth like an out of control metronome.

“No he’s not,” Izaya huffs. The dog was mangy, obviously a stray, without an owner, no one probably loved it, except Shizuo, which was utterly unacceptable! Shizuo loves him, Izaya Orihara, he’s the one who is cute! Not this little mangy mutt! Shizuo should pay attention to him!

“Aw come on Izaya,” Shizuo says, scratching behind the dog’s ears before he stands up, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he begins to walk again. Those hands are property of Izaya, they shouldn’t be anywhere near that flea bitten mongrel. “I bet having a dog would be good for you; it could keep you company in that big lonely apartment, and it could teach you responsibility, maybe even how to love.”

“We’re not buying a dog, Shizu-chan, and we are not taking in a stray.”

“You took me in, didn’t you?” Shizuo says, eyeing him over his sunglasses. That damned dog was still following them.

“That’s different!” Izaya says, trying to step in front of Shizuo to distance himself from the animal. He hated dogs; they were so loud, so aggressive for no reason, always barking at people walking by them, even when the person did nothing to them! They were unpredictable, like Shizuo, but not in the good way that Shizuo is.

“How is it different?” Shizuo says, giving him a smug look.

“You’re not supposed to be paying attention to anyone other than me Shizu-chan!” Izaya exclaimed, his voice raising an octave higher than he would have liked. Shizuo just snorts, “I knew you were full of yourself but I-“

“Because you’re mine Shizu-chan,” Izaya interrupts him, “I love you, and only I am the only one allowed to have you.”

Shizuo blinks at him, speechless for a moment. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, the words not forming on his lips until he takes a moment to register the confession. “Izaya, are you jealo-“

“We’re not getting a dog Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/150056428748/if-prompts-are-open-can-i-ask-for-22)


End file.
